


through an open window I saw you

by evilythedwarf



Category: Dirty Sexy Money
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilythedwarf/pseuds/evilythedwarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a love story’s end through others’ eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	through an open window I saw you

Leticia wonders – she doesn’t think it through for fear of getting an answer – if she ruined her daughter’s life.

Karen stepped out of that jet happier than she had ever been. Nick George made her happier than all of her father’s expensive gifts, all of the photo shoots and the “New York’s Little Princess” title and the money and the clothes and Tish wanted that for her daughter but most of all, she wanted it for herself. She never would have let go of Dutch but Dutch would have let go of her and that’s just something Leticia Darling couldn’t stand.

She didn’t lie but she was always a good actress and her eyes said what her mouth didn’t. Karen told them she was engaged to Nick George and while Tripp beamed and promised the moon and the stars for his little girl’s wedding, Tish looked away and begged for a minute alone with her. 

Behind closed doors she broke her daughter’s heart and made her stronger than she was ever meant to be. 

The worst part is, Karen forgave her.

***

Everything she knows, Juliet learned from her big sister and the fact that she’d rather party all night and sleep all day, the fact that she’d rather play out other people’s lives [badly] instead of living her own, it all goes down to that one summer when she learned her big sister, well, she was the best actress in the world.

Karen smiled all day and cried all night and when she got up in the morning and took Juliet shopping or horseback riding or just sightseeing [her first trip to Spain – she’s never been back because she finds it all just  **so sad** ]. She partied every night and slept with random men and none of them were ever as nice or caring as Nick and none of them knew who her sister was, knew that being a Darling doesn’t mean you have no feelings and no brain. 

This is why Juliet has never kissed a man – never let herself be kissed in that way that steals your breath away and inevitably breaks your heart.

She was nine years old and she learned that love breaks you because Karen, she got broke and never got herself back together and all the husbands and the alcohol and the expensive engagement rings, none of those has ever made her smile in that way no one’s seen since way back.

They came home and nothing was ever the same. Juliet never told – they didn’t ask her, nobody ever asked her – because shh, that may mean her sister was an actual human being instead of a pretty doll who got everything she wanted in the world.

***

Funny thing is, nobody noticed he was missing until her mother needed the driver for something.

Jeremy wanted his sister back, and he wanted her fast. He didn’t care much for girls-only trips and Karen’s love life was seriously not a thing he worried about but Julie was his sister, his best friend in the world and the only person he could never fail. He missed her and if he had to talk Nick George into taking Karen back just so that Jules would freaking come home already, he was going to.

Except – except Jeremy went all the way to Nick’s house and waited for him until it was dark and the driver was getting bored and when his sister’s boyfriend came home, well, even now Jeremy thinks heartbreak and he sees his face.

Sometimes it doesn’t matter how much you want things, they’re just never going to happen so it’s better to take what you’re offered and have fun doing it.

***

Let them think he hates Nick George because of who his father was, let them think that. Truth is this: the son of a bitch broke his sister and that’s what he won’t ever forgive. Brian can hold a grudge like no other but Karen was always on his side, always the one who saw him and not just the annoying little brother and he loves her. It really is that simple.

His sister was happy and then she wasn’t and it all comes down to Nick George. Brian doesn’t know, he doesn’t care for details, what happened between them can stay between them. He only knows what he saw with his own two eyes and that’s enough. 

***

Here’s how it happened: they were always meant to be but no one ever told them. 

  
•


End file.
